Sabation Jacob T Valmont
by Darkerwolfe5
Summary: Hey this is wolf5 I can't remeber by pass... e-mails changed so hey! Not PG-13 yet will be soon, all Trimmer wants is to know who he really is
1. Police Station

"Ah.Mr. Trimmer." The chief officer, said slightly annoyed. Across from him a teenage boy sat, calmly, his curly blond, was trimmed short, so that it looked somewhat straight, he wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white under shirt and a leather jacket. He glanced out the window to find it was still snowing. He hated Kansas, the state in the middle of nowhere, disgusted swepted across his face, but quickly changed as he returned his attention back to the officer in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Trimmer," the officer shyed heavily, " this is the fourth time you've been in here in five days." Behind his back Trimmer rolled his eyes.  
  
Trimmer waved his hand dismissing what the officer in front of him was saying, "So, whatever, Charlie, do you have what I came for or not?" The officer stiffed, at the Trimmer's voice, but was able to turn around and meet Trimmer's painful gaze.  
  
"You know I can't give it to you." The officer whispered harshly. Trimmer leaned back in his chair and eyed the man.  
  
"Oh well then maybe I can't not tell your with about your little adventure shall we say." Trimmer smirked as the officer's face became red, with frustration.  
  
"Fine." He said walking towards filing cabinet in the corner of the room. Flipping quickly through some papers, he pulled our one of the largest files, and threw it down onto the desk. Trimmer reached for it, but it was pulled away. "The disc?" he questioned, Trimmer reached into his pocket pulling out a floppy A disc and slid it over towards the officer, and took the folder out of his hands. " Remember Trimmer, not a word to anyone."  
  
"Sure." Trimmer got up and left.  
  
The officer opened the Floppy A disc drive and open the file named pictures. It took a couple of minutes to load. As the screen began to load, the words Sucker appeared.  
  
"THAT LITTLE @$$!!!! Sonofb****!!!!" Downstairs Trimmer turned around and smiled evilly as he flipped the real disc in his fingers and placed it back in his pocket.  
  
CRUEL INTENTIONS III  
  
By: Dark  
  
"Hello Mr. Trimmer, having a good day I hope."  
  
"Very good day, Henry" He smiled as he waved at the red faced officer who was being dragged away. " Where to sir?" Henry asked.  
  
" Home. I need to get ready for that stupid party at the Thomson's."  
  
"Right away Mr. Trimmer." Henry replied pulling from the curb. " Mr. Trimmer, your mothers on the phone."  
  
Trimmer grabbed the phone out of Henry's hand and jerked it towards him as if disgusted by the fact; his mother was calling.  
  
"Hello." He said questioningly.  
  
"Jacob, before you stop by the house I need you to drop by your Dad's office and tell him the Thomson's wants us to be there at seven."  
  
Jacob's face twisted in agony, at the mention of his so called father. He had a suspicion about him ever since he was 10 years old. Now only a day away from being 16 years old his suspicion had grown, and he hated him.  
  
"Jake?" his mother asked, disrupting Jacob's thoughts.  
  
"Sure, I'll do it." Jake said hurriedly, "bye." 


	2. Truth

Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter II  
  
Jake flipped the file over and over on his hands; his hesitation to open it was unlike him. He breathed through his nose in frustration, he didn't want to open it. In his mind; he argued with himself, so far his inner demons were winning; anger from frustration began to make blood boil.  
  
Roughly he seized the file nearly ripping it apart as he flipped the cover. Envelopes dropped to the floor of the car, Jake ignored them, instead turning his attention to a birth certificate that rested innocently as the fist page in the file.  
  
Emotions surged together, pain cover with joy, happiness smothered with sadness, the only true deep feeling that now burned throughout his entire body was hate. He dropped the file spilling the rest of its contents onto the seat and floor. He clutched the certificate crumpling the edges; there it was in black and white, his real name; Sebastian J. Trimmer Valmont.  
  
"Henry!" Jake bellowed, "Turn the car around. Take me home now."  
  
"Yes sir." Henry said, quickly doing a U-turn.  
  
Jake sat back in his chair, heat was radiating from his skin, "I knew it." he mumbled softly, "I knew it." He dropped his hands next to him, landing on one of the many envelopes that had dropped from the file; he grasped it.  
  
To: Mrs. Annette Trimmer  
  
From: Mrs. Katherine Valmont  
  
Dear Annette,  
  
You think that just because Sebastian died that you are allowed to steal his son away? He is just as much my nephew as he is your son, and his relatives want to see him. I have the right, but it seems that you have cut off communications with us between him. Though you can be sure that I will find a way to get to him someday.he'll learn the truth about you and his father and who he really is.  
  
Katherine  
  
Annette and Trevor stumbled into the darkness of their home searching for some type of light. Annette's hands moved along the wall flipping the light switch, her sigh of relief quickly turning to shock. In front of her Jake was surrounded by opened letters, several files from the basement were thrown about; some discarded pictures had been torn in half. Jake breathed calmly sitting back in the chair; he watched his mother's face as her mind put everything together. Next to her Trevor seemed, more than a little frustrated causing a smile to play across his face. He had already called his Aunt Katherine; who seemed eager to get him back to New York as soon as possible. "Hello mother." He said coolly. "Jake?" "Yes." His voice was even and soft, he hooked his fingers together staring at her. "What are you doing?" Her voice wavered a bit on doing. Jake stood up hold one of the many files he had pulled from the basement and threw it at her; hard, the pages spraying everywhere, pictures exploding into her face. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he said softly "Jake.I." she began. "Answer the question!" he yelled rounding on her the suppressed emotion coming forth in waves of heat. "Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" Annette fell back at Jake's anger; Trevor pushed her behind him; his anger also becoming evident. "You shut up, don't yell at her like that." He growled. "You stay out of this.she never loved you, she just needed you." he trailed off letting his words slowly sink in, before walking slowly by a journal clenched tightly in his hand, forcefully shoving it into Trevor's stomach. "Read it. its all in there, it will enlighten you." With that he left the room.casting one glance over his shoulder he could see his mother sinking to her knees. 


End file.
